My Little Theif
by Ryou Kitsune
Summary: Bakura's feelings towards his "little theif". Shonen Ai. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

Ryou Kitsune: Yay! Ryou/Bakura-ness!!! My Favorite!!! (Runs around house cheering) YAAAAYYYY!!!!  
  
Kaiba: What an idiot. (Recieves death glare from authoress) (Dies)  
  
Ryou Kitsune and Bakura: YAY!! Kaiba's dead!!  
  
Yuugi: Um, but you guys. without Kaiba there's not much of a plot to Yuu-Gi-Oh! (Which is not owned by Ryou Kitsune. If it was you'd know because it would be filled with Ryou and Bakura and Marik taking off their shirts. WITH WHIP CREAM!!!)  
  
Kitsune and Bakura: THEN WE'LL TAKE OVER THE STUDIO AND MAKE OUR OWN PLOT!!!  
  
Kitsune: And we'll re-do the first movie so that Ba-chan and Ryou-kun are in it!  
  
Ryou: Sigh On with the story.  
  
My Little Theif  
  
Your eyes, brighter than any jewel.  
Your hair, more pure than untouched snow.  
Your skin, softer than the softest of silks.  
Your lips, warmer than a summer breeze in the Sahara.  
  
Your are full of pureness, innocence, and warmth-  
But all in all, you are a theif!  
  
You stole from me, little theif You took my locked up treasure From right under my nose.  
My greatest item gone in a blink of your beautiful eyes.  
  
But since I have never fallen victim to anyone but you-  
You may keep it...  
  
My tresure...  
  
My pride...  
  
My Heart.  
  
TBC  
  
Kitsune: Almost done! Next part is on its way! Or already here depending on when you read this. 


	2. My Little Theif

Ryou Kitsune: YAY!! Chapter two!!! I guess, i don't know did the first count as a chapter? It was just a short poem?.... ANYWAY!!!

He has stolen something I thought no one ever could. That it would have been easier to steal the stars from the sky during the day time. That the Gods would strike any who dared to steal from me. But they could never do that to my white God: they made his life hard enough already.

So he had no problem stealing my greatest treasure.

I locked it up and threw away the key, so to speak. Nobody was aloud to see it. Not even myself. It is that delicate. But he wanted it and would stop at nothing to get his hands on it. He did so with little problem.

When I first discovered it, I hated the fact. I had tried so hard to keep it away from other people and he went and took it with ease using the key he created, no, he told me _I _created it... by staying by his side.

Have you figured it out yet? What this _magical key_ is? Or even what it is he stole from me? If you haven't, you might be as dense as the fat ass pharoh. Either way, you'll find out soon. He'll be home any mintue, so I'll tell you then.

Yep, the clock above the t.v. tells me so! I can't really tell you what it says 'cause I can't really read. But I reconize the symbols:

_3:28_

I changes three or four more times and then he comes home... Are you laughing at me because I can't read?! Don't lie to me I saw you snicker!!! Do you want me to send you on a one way trip to the Shadow Realm? My Sennen ring can give you a first class trip! Not talking now are ya, mortal punk! We'll just have to-

The doors opens.

Damn it, you won't be so lucky next time!!

He walks into the living room, which is a stupid name for a room, but I sit in here anyway because its were my comfy arm chair is. I love my chair.

"Hello," he says tossing his bag down, and sitting on the arm rest of the couch. His _key_ shining brightly. "How was your day?"

I quirk an eyebrow before motioning him towards me. (Like I'm gonna talk to him while he's so far away.)

He snickers before making his way to me in the cutest way. Tell anyone I said cute and I'll kill you!

He cuddles onto my lap and rest his head on my shoulder. I sigh as he starts playing with my wild side locks. I like it when he plays with my hair. "How was your day, koi?"

I pur as I caress his back through his spring uniform. If you weren't here, I'd be ravishing him right now. So be nice and leave... You're not gonna leave are you? FINE!

"It can get better," I mumble before giving him a kiss on the forehead. "How was school? Anyone I need to send to the Shadow Realm?"

"No, it was fine. I got an A for my chemistry project."

Er, A's are the good ones right? "That's great, my little theif."

"Kura," he smiles looking up at me. THAT'S the key, his smile! So pure and simple, but none the less its the key to unlock my treasrue's tomb. "Tell me why you call me that again, onegai shimasu."

I cup his pale little cheek and kiss him deeply. Yeah, I know its not what he asked for, but I couldn't help myself. Would you if you had such a pretty little thing in your lap with a taste sweeter than a whole pound of sugar? I've tested this. He's sweeter and not as bitter. Anyways...

I unbutton his white shirt but only enough to pull out the silver chain I _borrowed with no means of returning it _for him. I run my fingers over the small pendant, a heart. Such a tiny thing with a huge meaning.

By_ now _you should have figured out what he stole from me, if not... you should be talking to Jonouchi about stuff and stop waisting my time!!!

"I call you my little theif because you are Ryou the Greatest Theif in the World. Do you know why?"

He lies and shakes his head, covering his mouth with his hands while is honey eyes glint with a plea for me to continue.

"You stole the impssible from the Theif King himself."

"Tell me what I stole."

I can't help but throw my head back to laugh. He's just so adorable.

"You really wanna know?"

"Hai, tell me, onegai."

"Alright, I'll tell you," I smirk, pulling his body as close as possible to mine and kiss him chastly. "What you stole was...

his heart."

The End

Ryou Kitsune: All done! (Bows) Review, onegai shimasu!!


End file.
